


Wickham's Wedding Present

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (2016)
Genre: F/M, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Takes place right after the post-credits scene. Battle ensues for Rosings Park, and newlyweds all around find themselves in a war, new spouses by their side. Part 1/2





	Wickham's Wedding Present

     War cries on both sides of the battle soon overran the sounds of wedding bells, and Darcy looked to his new wife. During his first moments of affection for her, she'd been in battle- unleashing the fury of her blade upon the modern plague, and he let a small grin slip at the thought that their first moments of marriage would be spent the same way. Hearing the  _schwing_ of his wife's blade spurred Darcy back into action. Echoing her husband's grin, Elizabeth found her matrimonial ceremony turned less holy in an instant, but stood ready to relish her first skirmish as Mrs. Darcy. She'd nearly lost her love to the undead, to an undead  _Wickham_ once before, and she prepared herself for battle, a fresh vow in her mind that her first day as  _wife_ would not be her first as  _widow._    
  
     "Lucky for me, I married a warrior then," Elizabeth continued the thought outloud, backed against her new husband, ready for the horde Wickham was racing towards Rosings.   
  
     Readying his own weaponry and stance, Darcy nodded.   
  
     "Luck's all mine, Mrs. Darcy," he nudged her shoulder, as the first wave of zombies came upon them. He wanted to keep his eyes on Wickham- the self-proclaimed anti-christ with a singularly personal grudge, and cut through his first zombies to do so.   
  
      "If you get ahold of Mr. Wickham, I should like his head as a wedding present," Elizabeth called over the sounds of war. She sliced her way through the offending army- skilled eyes trained on protecting her family, new and old. "On second thought," using her husband's shoulder as leverage, Elizabeth kicked her weight out at a zombie, "maybe we better loose my mother on Wickham- after waiting twenty three years for her daughters' wedding day, I doubt she's very happy that a thing like war's got in the way." Cutting clear through the head of a zombie that tore her wedding dress, and smashing another through the face, Elizabeth further punctuated her point.   
  
     Losing sight of his wife for a moment, Elizabeth reappeared in Darcy's view as a storm of elegant brunette waves and brutal martial craftsmanship. Her cheeks flushed with heat of battle, and her breasts heaving for breath to keep her fully charged, Darcy smiled at the picture of his bride of death, and thought any man a fool to try and take the sword from her hand.   
  
     Stabbing through the forehead of a zombie that disturbed his thoughts, Darcy nodded heartily at his wife.   
  
     "Wickham's deserved the wrath of all the Bennets, I'd give them their whacks, of course, my love." Lunging at a zombie that reached for Elizabeth, Darcy swept his blade through the unmentionable and savored the smile his wife sent his way.   
  
     "Oh? And when should the Darcys have their turn, then?" Pushing another undead away, Elizabeth pulled back her sword and unleashed new blows- decimating another two zombies.   
  
     "Speak of the devil..." Darcy frowned, seeing Wickham charge his way, at last.   
  
     "Jane!" Elizabeth yelled to her sister, and held her hand up high in battle.   
  
     On cue, the new Mrs. Bingley tossed her sister an axe- with all the grace and brutality they'd practiced a hundred times over. A favored weapon of Elizabeth's, she savored the light, brutal thing in her grip, and charged back at Wickham. Bouncing comfortably in her wedding heels, Elizabeth lunged for Wickham's horse, bringing him down to the level battlefield of the Rosings lawn.   
  
     "I hear congratulations are in order." Wild-eyed, Wickham spat and gained his bearings, turning to Darcy and Elizabeth. Standing shoulder to shoulder again, the Darcys shared a look- never more sure of eachother, God, or victory.   
  
     Throwing her axe to Wickham's forehead, Elizabeth yelled a rallying cry as her husband thrust his sword at Wickham's chest. Sinking to his chest, Wickham lost his war as the Darcys took his life, and his head, clean off his shoulders. And from there, the battle against the undead raged on at Rosings, neither Darcy comfortable until every undead was headless, and once again, properly dead. 


End file.
